


The Happy Dance

by TrashMouthSugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nakedness, a bit of smut, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/pseuds/TrashMouthSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron tells Robert something he's been longing to hear for a while, causing Robert to need an outlet for his pent up feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I hastily wrote after lullabelle_moon put some rather amusing images in my head!

 

Robert slowly starts to wake up, blinking a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the light in the room. The first thing he sees is the gorgeous man lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. Asleep, Aaron looks so relaxed and young, like someone his age who’s carefree and content instead of someone carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. It still amazes Robert that this beautiful person, with a heart of gold loves him, yes not hates, but loves him. Despite all his flaws and mistakes, Aaron loves him and Robert smiles lovingly down at Aaron’s sleeping form as he props himself up on his elbow and recalls the previous night when he finally heard those words flitter from Aaron’s luscious lips.  
  
Aaron had peppered feather light kisses along his collarbone, lapping at the flushed and sweaty skin from their intense love making, as his lips ghosted up his neck until he reached the side of Robert’s face. Aaron gently rubbed his scruffy beard against Robert's sharp jawline as his mouth latched onto the soft curve of Robert's earlobe.  
  
"I love you." Aaron hoarsely whispered, his voice barely audible and Robert abruptly froze unable to truly fathom what Aaron had just uttered.  
  
Robert had often considered how he would react the day when he would at last get to hear Aaron say those three little words again. At one point he had thought he’d never actually get to hear them again but now that he had, he was too overwhelmed with emotions to say or do anything. He was elated and choked up all at once. Aaron loved him. Life just didn’t get any better.  
  
But before Robert had a chance to respond, Aaron cradled his face in his hand and those hypnotic and expressive blue eyes were locked with Robert’s, shining, and a small smile adorning that handsome face Robert could spend hours staring at. Closing the gap between them, Aaron softly brushed his lips against Robert’s in a tender and lingering kiss, tongues lightly flicking against its counterpart in caressing strokes.  
  
Once Aaron drew back, he slipped further down the bed and turned his back to Robert as he made himself comfortable and shuffled back against Robert’s chest. He pulled at Robert’s hand and draped his arm around his waist so he was snuggled tightly against the blonde’s warm, inviting body.  
  
And that’s how they had fallen asleep, wrapped up in each other’s naked and sweaty bodies, Robert not getting a chance to reciprocate the words Aaron had said to him. Robert dropped a kiss on Aaron’s bare shoulder before he had fallen asleep with a huge smile on his face…  
  
When Aaron begins to stir next to him, Robert’s pulled from reverie and feels that familiar fluttery feeling in his stomach, which completely overwhelms him. Like all the happiness, love, and excitement is too much for his body to contain and is threatening to rupture and percolate every pore of his body.  
  
“Morning sleepyhead.” Robert grins coyly, almost feeling like a teenager in love all over again.  
  
“Morning.” Aaron murmurs in that gravelly voice that always sends shivers down Robert’s back. How can one man sound so sexy in the morning. “Why are you grinning at me like that?”  
  
“No reason. Can’t I just be happy to wake up with my boyfriend.” Robert beams, the size of his grin in danger of splitting his face.  
  
“Err…right, okay.” Aaron chuckles as he leans up and steals a kiss from Robert, whom is only too happy to oblige. “Want to share a shower with your boyfriend then?” Aaron mumbles against Robert’s lips.  
  
“You go ahead and heat up the shower…I’ll be there shortly. Just got to do something first.”  
  
Aaron quietly laughs and the sound is like music to Robert’s ears. “Okay but don’t take too long handsome.” Aaron pecks Robert’s lips a final time before he slips out of bed and heads for the door. He can feel Robert’s eyes scanning over his naked body so he puts a slight sway in his hips just for Robert’s benefits, knowing exactly how much Robert loves his arse.  
  
No sooner has Aaron vacated the room before Robert leaps off the bed. He fist pumps the air and proceeds to break into his signature cheerful dance. Although that would incline that he was actually infamous for his moves which couldn't be further from the truth. But whenever he's overjoyed about something or another he likes to vent off by dancing in private. Under no circumstance would he ever allow anyone to see him act this goofy.  
  
And it helps. All the pent up emotions from last night and the thrill of actually hearing Aaron tell him he loves him. After so long he finally got to hear those words pass his boyfriend's lips. It's an exhilarating feeling and the adrenaline rush through his veins in an internal explosion of euphoria. Nothing can beat this and Robert has already resigned himself to the fact that he'll be sporting a coy, loved up grin for the rest of the day.  
  
Aaron has his hand on the doorknob to the bathroom when he suddenly realises he's forgotten a clean pair of boxers. He turns on his heels and ventures back to the bedroom, a light spring in his step this morning, as he steps into the bedroom only to come to halt at the sight that greets him.  
  
Aaron instantly bites his lip, his teeth sinking deep into the pink, delicate flesh as he tries his hardest not to laugh. He'd left Robert in bed and had expected to find him still lounging about lazily in bed, those long, freckled limbs tangled in the bed sheets. Instead, said limbs are swinging and flapping oddly around in the most comical way. To Aaron it resembles a cross between chicken dance and some bizarre mating ritual.  
  
His eyes drifts down to Robert’s perfectly sculptured round arse, watching the pale flesh as it flex deliciously at Robert's movements, and even lower to those hard, meaty thighs that he loves so much, especially when they're wrapped around him in a sweaty and heated clinch. And all of suddenly Aaron doesn't know whether to be turned on or to be in stitches from laughing.  
  
In the end, Aaron chooses the third option and musters all his strength to keep a straight face as he clears his throat to make his presence known to an oblivious Robert. He isn't quite prepared for the scream that Robert emits, which reverberates around the room, as the blonde instantly freeze mid-move. Robert hurriedly straightens his back and swiftly turns around, trying to foreign indifference and failing miserably at it.  
  
"What're you doing?" Aaron asks, trying to suppress the grin threatening to creep onto his face.  
  
"Nothing...nothing...was just you know..." Robert's flustered, his hand assiduously combs through his tousled bed hair and Aaron can see the cogs turning in Robert’s head as he tries to dig himself out of this situation.  
  
"Didn't look like nothing to me." Aaron smirks and arches an eyebrow questioning as he folds his arms across his muscular, naked chest.  
  
"Morning stretches you know...aching muscles and all after you know...last night." Robert replies hastily and Aaron can hear the strain to Robert’s voice. He knows the blonde, probably better than Robert knows himself, so he knows when he’s lying.  
  
Aaron bursts out laughing. "Seriously? That's what you're going with? Morning stretches?" He shakes his head in mock despair at his boyfriend. "You're such a dork."  
  
"Fine! I was dancing okay. Had to let my pent up excitement out after what you said last night." Robert gives in exasperated, his hands resting on his hips as he stares at Aaron. He can't help the grin spreading on his face when he sees it mirrored on Aaron's face, the brunette's piercing blue eyes dancing with mirth. Robert would never tire of seeing Aaron happy. Since he had got Aaron to give him a second chance, Robert had made it his mission to make sure Aaron was happy and smiling more.  
  
"Is that so?" Aaron grins. "So you were going for, I don’t even know what to call that type of dancing, to get your morning started then?"  
  
Robert can hear the mocking in Aaron's gruff morning voice. "Yes...I mean no...sort of..."  
  
"Which is it...yes or no?"  
  
"I dunno...you're distracting me, I can't think properly when you’re standing there all naked!" Robert huffs, flailing his hand aimlessly in Aaron's direction.  
  
Aaron scoffs, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Really? I'm distracting you? I'm not the one with the ridiculous dance moves." Aaron laughs. “So was it something like this you were practising?” He asks as he does a little shimmy, shaking his hips and arms in sync with some inaudible tune while moving closer to Robert.  
  
The vision of his scruffy and normally grumpy boyfriend, dancing all naked is too much for Robert and he can’t stop the belly laugh that erupts from deep within as he drops down on the edge of the bed. Aaron is laughing along with him as he reaches Robert and sits astride his lap.  
  
“So Robert…whatever am I going to do with you and your silly dance moves?” Aaron teases, bumping his nose affectionately with Robert’s as his hands slide up Robert’s firm thighs, feeling the fine hairs underneath his touch as he moves up toward Robert’s groin.  
  
"Whatever you want…” Robert grins before he stares up into Aaron’s eyes and his grin falters slightly. “You still love me though, right?" And there it is. The uncertainty edged in Robert’s voice and written in the crease across his forehead. That inkling of a doubt that anyone, least of all someone as kind and loving as Aaron, can love him wholeheartedly without him having to pretend to be someone else and keep his façade in place. That he won’t think he’s weird for all his little quirks.  
  
"Well someone’s got to put up with you…might as well be me." Aaron shrugs nonchalantly but his voice is laced with love and affection and Robert knows he has nothing to worry about. Aaron is his for keeps. “Now why don't you shift that gorgeous backside of yours into the shower and show me some of your more skilled moves, ey?" Aaron seductively murmurs, his breath hot and tickling Robert’s face as his hand encloses around Robert’s cock. Aaron runs his hand along Robert’s impressive length, pulling back his foreskin as he languidly fists the blonde’s cock.  
  
“Oh, so you’re in charge today?” Robert sighs as Aaron licks and nibbles along his jawline, gently scraping his teeth along the delicate skin.  
  
“Yeah? You got a problem with that?” Aaron mumbles, running his tongue along Robert’s bottom lip, as he circles the mushroom shaped head of Robert’s cock on the upward strokes, teasing the slit with his thumb.  
  
“Nope, not at all.” Robert croaks as his large hands skim over Aaron’s striking body and cups his delectable arse, his long fingers digging into the firm cheeks. Robert loves it when Aaron is in charge as it means he is in for a hell of a mind-blowing fuck.  
  
“Good. Now shut up.” Aaron growls before he crashes his lips against Robert’s in a passionate, heated kiss that leaves them both short of breath, all thoughts of silly dance moves forgotten…for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr. I'm trashmouthsugden there too. Come say hi :)


End file.
